


There is still time to be okay

by EbbaTriesToWrite



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Character Death, Fake AH Crew, Gore, Graphic Description, M/M, Multi, Sad, Violence, like really sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-10-22 08:46:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10693533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EbbaTriesToWrite/pseuds/EbbaTriesToWrite
Summary: After loosing one of their own, the remaining struggle with how to cope and move on.This is made even harder when they find out that not everything is as it seems.DISCONTINUED (for now at least)





	1. Prologue

“Ryan stop!” Geoff yelled as the younger man struggled to get out of his hold, “There is nothing we can do, it’s too late!”

“There is still time, we can still save him!” the usually emotionless mercenary yelled but Geoff could feel the fight draining out of him. They could hear the cries and angry yells from the others as well and when Geoff looked over he saw Michael and Jack in a similar position as himself and Ryan. His eyes then fell on Jeremy and he felt his heart break at the complete look of despair on his face eyes frozen on the man slumped in the chair in the room in front of them.

Geoff had looked away when he realised what was about to happen, and now that he finally turned his face towards the scene it was as if he couldn’t look away. There sat Gavin, beaten and bloodied, tied to a steel chair nailed into the floor. Gavin, the man they had all come to love, the one they all swore to never be in the field so he wouldn’t get hurt. Geoff registered the way his nose was swollen, the cuts all over his face and his eyes that were bruised and swollen shut. Geoff would have believed he was just knocked out after a beating but he let his eyes trail downwards slightly and he felt a sob bubbling up in his throat while he willed himself not to throw up. Gavins head was leaned back, the gash across his throat that had been gushing blood just a minute ago clearly visible, the front of his blue dress shirt now a dark red. Jack had given him that shirt for his birthday last month his mind absurdly supplied, Gavin had said it was the best gift ever.


	2. the calm before the storm

He was walking aimlessly around the hallways of their penthouse apartment when he first heard it, a soft whimper coming from around the corner. But as he walked closer to the source the noise seemed to have moved and now came from behind him. He turned around and walked towards a door that was slightly open and let out a sliver of light into the dark hallway, the whimpers becoming louder and louder as he got closer to the room. 

When he entered the room he felt like he got blinded and was then startled by the door behind him being slammed shut and the lights dimming till all he could see was the outline of a man standing in the corner. He felt his heart rate pick up and slowly backed away in an attempt to get to the door before the man did something. He had only managed to take a couple steps back while keeping his eyes on the man when he all of the sudden disappeared and when he stumbled back in surprise he felt himself collide with someone. He slowly turned around and he could now see clearly who the man was.

“Gavin?” 

“Why didn’t you save me?” he asked gently, looking lost and genuinely confused.

“I’m sorry, we were too late.” he could feel his voice crack tears forming in his eyes.

“You all just stood there and watched as I bled out!” he yelled, now getting angry “I thought you loved me Jeremy and you just let me die!” he screamed pushing him in the chest so hard that he fell down. He started kicking and punching him with an unrelenting force, so much anger flowing out of him as he kept screaming at him.

“You got me killed!”

“You should have saved me! Why didn’t you save me?”

“I hate you! I hate you all!”

Jeremy tried to fight him off but it was as if each thing he yelled at him hurt him even more than the punches and took all his strength from him. In the end all he could do was lie there and take it while whimpering out apologies, weakly trying to protect his face.

“I’m sorry, there was a bomb! Please I am so sorry! Forgive me! I’m sorry!”

 

Jeremy woke up gasping and crying. 

“Nightmares again?” Michael asked softly reaching out and placing a hand on his shoulder, used to it by now, knowing not to crowd him when he woke up from a nightmare but also to offer some form of physical comfort. 

“Yeah, it’s the same dream as always.” he couldn’t help but sigh, tired of waking up like this every morning “Where are the others?”

“Geoff and Jack are off doing whatever business crime lords do at eight in the morning,” he said in an amused tone which fell as he continued “Ryan never came home yesterday, but he did send Geoff a message that he’s still alive.”

“Well that is a bit of an improvement at least.” Jeremy said sitting up in the bed looking over at Michael, taking in his disheveled hair and how cosy he looked wrapped in the blanket. They laid in bed for a while longer before Michael decided it was time for breakfast after hearing both their stomachs growl one too many times.

“I’ll make some pancakes while you jump in the shower, alright?” he asked as he pulled on a beanie and a pair of sweatpants that surely wasn’t either of theirs with how thy were too long and throwing a towel at Jeremys head.

“Are you saying I stink?” 

“Maybe…” Michael teased before leaning down and giving Jeremy a quick peck before running away when Jeremy attempted to slap him with his towel.

It is strange, these moments of normality when nothing is the same. After Gavins death they were all worried where it left their relationship, for the first couple of weeks Ryan had refused to even look at Geoff, needing someone to be angry with other than himself. They all felt incredibly guilty, each and every one of them finding reasons as to why it was their fault. Ryan blamed himself for being knocked out when he and Gav were ambushed in the control room of the museum they had been breaking into. Jack blamed himself for not being quick enough to pursue the men who took him, Michael blamed himself for not being there when he’d been grabbed, having been resting up after an injury from a previous heist. Geoff was probably the one who felt the most guilty, Gavin had been taken to hurt him, to send a message not to cross them. At the time they didn’t even know who Mara was, but she had felt the need to show that she was a force to be reckoned with. Jeremy himself also felt guilty of course, he had frozen when he’d seen Gavin tied to that chair, the woman baring his neck by pulling his head back by his hair. 

“Hey J, you okay in there?” Michaels voice interrupted his thoughts along with some pounding on the door.

“Yeah,” Jeremy answered over the noise of the streaming shower, voice cracking a bit “I’ll be right there.”

When he entered the kitchen the smell of waffles and freshly brewed coffee entered his nostrils and as he looked over at Michael standing in the ridiculous apron with the text Kiss the Chef written on it he couldn’t help but smile softly despite the lump forming in his throat. As Michael looked up from where he was pouring the coffee and caught his eyes he could see his own emotions mirrored in his face.

“Is it weird?” Michael asked softly, obviously self conscious and when Jeremy sent him a questioning look he clarified “that I’m wearing his gift?”

“No it’s not weird, I’m sure he would want you to wear it, it has good memories.” Jeremy was quick to reassure even as he felt his eyes tear up.

“Yeah he thought it was so funny when he gave it to me. Do you remember when it got set on fire and he was about to call costumer support to complain that the apron wasn’t flame proof.” Michael laughed but voice filled with emotion.

“Yeah and when he said there should be a warning not to give it to their pyromaniac of a boyfriend.” Jeremy said stepping up to Michael and reaching up to wipe some stray tears from his boyfriends cheeks before wrapping his arms around him. 

It was noon by the time they heard the door open, they had been cuddling on the couch watching movies just enjoying each others presence and comfort.

“I’m back.” was all Ryan said as he passed the living room heading to the bathroom, still wearing his mask and limping slightly but seemed relatively unharmed. They had both learnt by now that it was useless to try and talk to the older man or attempt to help him if he was injured. It was rather upsetting, Jeremy could remember when they were both new to the crew, himself only joining about a week after Ryan was hired and he had acted the same way, it was a huge step when Ryan had for the first time allowed Jack to stitch up his arm after he had been grazed by a bullet. 

It was about half an hour later when Jack and Geoff entered the apartment. Ryan had come out to join them in the living room with a book just a little before they came in, reclining in the armchair with a now wrapped foot resting on the coffee table in hopes of reducing the swelling of his sprained ankle.

“Great, everyone is here,” Geoff said clapping his hands together as Jack took a seat on the couch next to Michael resting his arm across the back of it to put his hand on Jeremys shoulder, “we have a heist to plan.”


	3. I want her dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after a long break, I finally managed to finish the second chapter 
> 
> I am open to constructive criticism so if you have any tips feel free to comment on it :)
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy ^^

Even though it was 4 months ago that they lost Gavin it still felt strange getting ready to go on a heist, missing his voice giving out final details and before they left. Even though Ryan had often complained about the necessity of radio silence unless it was essential information, he had now found himself missing the strange questions Gavin would ask whenever he got bored and didn’t have anything to hack while the others were out in the field. It was in moments like this that he really found himself appreciating the way his mask hid his face, he hadn’t cried with the others when it happened, really he hadn’t cried apart from a few stray tears escaping when he was reminded of him. 

“Alright Ryan, you and me take the car to intercept the truck as it passes here,” Geoffs’ voice cut through his thoughts and gestured to the map, “you guys will take the motorbikes and come from behind and the sides of it to cut off the any escape routes and when we’ve subdued the drivers we’ll take the paintings and get the hell out of there.”

They drove silently to the street where the truck would pass. Ryan is the first to admit that he’s not the most talkative person and preferred silence over aimless chatter, but it was strange, the way his and Geoffs’ position in their relationship had changed after Gavin. They still loved each other, Ryan knew this, but the weeks following Gavins’ death, when he’d retreated into himself and needed someone to be angry with, when he had chosen to put the blame on Geoff, it had put a strain on their relationship. He knew how much Geoff blamed himself, how much he still does, and he always knew it wasn’t his fault but he had been grieving. This doesn’t excuse his behaviour whatsoever and he is so ashamed, they were all grieving but he was to caught up in his own mind that he forgot that the others also lost their boyfriend. He still hasn’t apologized for it, to any of them. It’s just easier to be the Vagabond, to shut down and pretend not to care so much that you almost believe it. Not caring means not getting hurt.

He was startled out of his thoughts by a hand being placed on his own that was resting in his lap, and when he turned to face Geoff he saw the worried expression on his face. 

“You okay?” he asked softly before turning to look back at the road.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” he mumbled, waiting a second before turning his hand over and intertwining their fingers, giving Geoff a soft reassuring squeeze and was happy that he saw the tense shoulders of the man relaxing slightly, at least he could have some sort of positive affect on him despite the strain on them.

Their timing was perfect. Just as they pulled up at the intersection, stopping in the middle of the road to act as a barricade, the truck came round the corner, immediately stopping and reversing but there came Michael on the bike and pulled out his gun. As Ryan stepped out of the car he glanced around and saw that Jack and Jeremy also were right on time, the men in the truck had now stopped, sitting still in their seats, realising they were surrounded and had nowhere to go. Ryan nodded to Jack who walked round to keep an eye on the man in the passenger seat while he himself came round the drivers’ side. 

They made quick work of tying up the men in the vehicle and as Ryan kept an eye on them the others loaded their truck with the paintings. They were all on high alert, listening to any sign of sirens and were all surprised by the lack of them by the time Jack called out that they had everything and to head out as they mounted their bikes and Geoff got back in the car. Ryan walked towards the car but stopped in his tracks when he heard the sound of motorbike engines and when he turned to the source of it he felt his heart stutter. He would recognize that long red hair coming from underneath the helmet anywhere, Mara. He ignored the others calling for him to get in the car and pulled out his gun firing at the men and women who pulled up, having to quickly dive for cover as they shot back. 

“Ryan let’s go!” Geoff yelled from the car, “There are too many!”

He could feel his blood boil, Geoff giving up once again with the others shouting agreements in his ear. He pulled out the earpiece and threw it on the ground to focus on returning the shots, the crew that pulled up, obviously realised that they were too late and started to once again rev up their engines. The fucking cowards. He wont lose his chance at revenge again. As they drove off Ryan noticed a couple motorbikes a few feet away and quickly made his way over there and hotwired one of them, in the corner of his eye he saw Geoff running up to him shouting for him to stop but he once again ignored him and drove of vaguely aware of Geoff getting on one of the other bikes.

He drove quickly down the street, managing to reload his gun as he caught up with the other crew, focused solely on the red haired woman but before he managed to fire a single shot one of the men had noticed him already. Bullets whizzed past him and over the blood rushing in his ears he heard a grunt and the sound of a crash behind him, but he had no time to look back as he fired his gun with extreme accuracy, bringing down five of the eight people in front of him. But still not Mara, he thought getting frustrated, firing wildly at her but she was moving to fast avoiding the bullets. Then, all of the sudden, he lost control of his front wheel, and a second later he was sliding across the ground until finally coming to a stop, head slamming hard onto the asphalt.

He crashed, he realised, as he dazedly got up. Looking around he saw no trace of Mara or the men riding with her. Damn it, he lost her. Again. He was pulled out of his thoughts by a buzzing in his pocket.

Lil J  
CALLING

“I’m okay.” he said into the phone, feeling slightly guilty, the others were probably worried.

“Ryan… come back to the base, now.” Jeremy said, anger and worry evident in his voice before the call was cut off.

* * *

“Ryan let’s go! There are too many!” Michael heard Geoff yell in his earpiece and turned to see Ryan firing his gun like a maniac at the crew that just pulled up. They seemed to realise they were too late almost immediately and Ryan headed for a couple motorbikes to follow them. What is he thinking?

“Ryan stop! We need to go.” Michael yelled in agreement to Geoff as he headed towards Ryan but the mercenary just got on the bike and drove off. Michael could only watch in disbelief as Geoff started hotwiring another motorbike and driving after them. 

“Jack take the car, we’ll go after them” Michael yelled, mounting his bike and nodding to Jeremy to do the same. 

As they quickly drove down the road Michael felt a lump form in his throat when he heard gunshots once again, they managed to catch up and could now see the chase that was happening. Ryan ahead of Geoff, being shot at and veering out of the way of the bullets. And then, it was as if time slowed as they saw Geoff being thrown of the bike from being hit in the chest. 

Both Jeremy and Michael quickly hit their brakes, jumping off their bikes running to their hurt boyfriend. Michael could feel the bile rising in his throat as he saw the blood pooling under the gents’ head, though he felt a small rush of relief as he ripped open his shirt to see that the vest had caught the bullet.

“Geoff, Geoff? Wake up, hey wake up!” Jeremy yelled as he felt for a pulse, slapping his face lightly to make him wake up.

“What’s happening?” Jacks concerned voice cut in through the earpiece.

“It’s Geoff, he got hit, his vest took the burnt of the force but he crashed and he has a head wound,” Michael quickly supplied, “where are you? We need to get him back to base.”

“I’m here!” Jack yelled, pulling up and jumping out the car. He quickly rushed up to them and picked the injured man up carrying him to the car, Jeremy got into the backseat with Geoff, holding his head in his lap as they drove back to base. Michael called Caleb to warn him and tell him to get ready for them. As they entered the bases’ infirmary Caleb had a gurney waiting for them and Jack gently placed Geoff on it and the three men watched as they took him into the examination room.

“Where is Ryan?” Jack asked after a couple minutes of silence.

Jeremy grimly pulled out his phone and dialled the missing mans number and after a minute he got an answer.

“Ryan… come back to the base, now.” he said quickly before hanging up. “He’s okay.”

* * *

When Ryan entered the base, it was silent apart from Kara sitting at the reception desk typing away at the computer.  
“Where are the others?”

“They’re in medical, waiting for you.” she said softly

Ryan could fee the worry brewing in his stomach as he rushed to medical, and released a soft breath of relief when he saw the others sitting in the waiting room, except, Geoff wasn’t with them.

“Where is Geoff?” he asked, afraid of the answer.

“He got shot,” Michael said angrily and Ryan could swear his heart stopped, “the vest fortunately took the blow, but don’t you dare look relieved! He was driving on a fucking motorbike after your stupid ass without a helmet, god knows what kind of damage that crash could have done!”

“I… I’m sorry” he stuttered out but clearly Michael wasn’t done yet.

“You probably didn’t see him crash because you were too busy playing invincible, not realising what your actions do to us, you nearly got Geoff killed, who is also your boyfriend in case you’ve forgotten! And we don’t even know if he’s going to be okay yet because of your idiotic stunt!”

In the back of his mind Ryan knew that Michael wasn’t that angry and that it was probably all the worry of having Geoff getting hurt and not knowing where Ryan was that caused the outburst, but he couldn’t help feeling angry for being blamed like this.

“I didn’t ask for him to follow me and I surely didn’t expect him to, it’s not like he actually is willing to help anyone in who’s in danger,”

“What the fuck are you talking about?”

“He sure as hell didn’t want to help Gavin!”

“Enough!” Jack yelled, “We are all stressed and worried here, so let’s all calm down, alright?”

“What were you thinking Ryan? They left us alone and you followed them anyway, you risked your and Geoffs’ life to get some kick or what?” Jeremy asked, also obviously angry and upset but able to reign it in a bit more than Michael.

“It was Mara,” Ryan said through clenched teeth, “I couldn’t just let her go.”

“She’s alive?” Michael asked, shocked. All Ryan responded with was a nod and looked over at Jeremy who looked ready to say something more but was interrupted by Jack. 

“This woman has killed already killed Gavin, and today she nearly killed two more of my boyfriends,” he practically growled, “I want her dead.”


End file.
